CSInlove
by EmilyTheSilentAssassin
Summary: NS GC christmastime, somebody gets...well, I won't say it. Chapter 9 now up.
1. The Best Christmas Gift

A/N I do not own any of these characters, I make no profit, yada yada yada. Some stuff taken from Gilmore Girls, some taken from love actually, some I actually came up with myself. (Impressed yet?). Uh, it'll get up to R later. Also, WHY won't the screenwriters allow Nick and Sara to hook up? IT NEEDS TO HAPPEN right?? I will make those screenwriters make it happen. -- anyway, enough of my rant. You want the good stuff. P.S. N/S G/C Anyway, GOOD STUFF.  
  
Chapter One: One Christmas  
  
Sara Sidle never got into the Christmas spirit. While everyone else was out partying or spending the time with loved ones, Sara, without fail, sat cuddled in her Las Vegas apartment with a book or a forensics magazine with a glass of wine and a Swanson's frozen dinner on the table next to her.  
  
Nick Stokes, on the other hand, always got into the Christmas spirit. He was from a big family in Texas and so he always spent Christmas with them. He went to parties and played board games with his family and drank eggnog, had the Christmas tree, opened the presents with his sisters, and was introduced to plenty of pretty, eligible girls.  
  
Gil Grissom had no routine. Some years he stayed at the office since cases needed to be solved, Christmas or no. Some years he sat at home with his own book. Some years he joined Cath and Lindsey for dinner. But most years he would go to bed early and listen to classical music for a while until he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Catherine Willows celebrated Christmas with her daughter, Lindsey. They ate pizza and ice cream and watched old movies. Sometimes Grissom came over and he entertained Lindsey with his knowledge and then they played Scrabble. Lindsey was always on Grissom's team, and Lindsey always won.  
  
Warrick Brown spent Christmas with a different woman each year. Sometimes he served them dinner before he served them himself. He always found them at a party, drinking too much. He rarely saw them the next morning. Warrick always told himself this year would be different, and it never was.  
  
But the CSIs Christmas habits were about to change.  
  
"Where are you going for Christmas, Sara?" Nick Stokes hoped she didn't have any plans. His family had canceled their annual Christmas party because so many of the kids just couldn't make it out to Texas this year.  
"Nowhere, same as usual." Sara Sidle shrugged. In truth, she wished that she would spend Christmas with Nick, talking and laughing and feeling comfortable with him.  
"Me either. Family plans fell through." Nick copied Sara's shrug.  
Catherine Willows breezed into the break room. "Well, both of you are welcome to spend Christmas with Lindsey and me. Grissom's coming over and it's going to be the usual movies and Scrabble."  
"Maybe." Sara nodded.  
"Cath, what time should I come over?" Gil Grissom strode into the break room.  
"Around six thirty." Catherine decided.  
"I'll be there at six thirty." Grissom said. "Now back to work, it isn't Christmas yet!"  
  
"Sara." Nick finished pulling on his shirt and called out his co- workers name.  
"Nick." Sara flashed Nick her toothy grin, a smile that very few people got to see. That grin made Nick's heart flip-flop. He'd known Sara was the girl for him from the start, but there was an unwritten understanding that Sara belonged to Grissom. Grissom had rejected her and suddenly the understanding didn't exist now. Nick didn't like to refer to Sara as a piece of meat, but she was pretty much fair game now. "What's up?"  
"You wanna go grab some breakfast?" Having just gotten off the late shift, asking her out for a drink was probably a bad idea.  
"Yeah." Sara nodded. "I could go for some pancakes."  
  
"So, your family thing got canceled?" Sara took a huge, unladylike bite out of her pancakes.  
"Yeah." Nick caught sight of Sara's fast eating. "Whoa, slow down Sidle. There are plenty of pancakes."  
Sara smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I just, usually eat fast. You know, habit. Nothing really productive happens when you're eating."  
"Well that's just plain untrue." Nick shook his head. "Why don't you come over for a nice Christmas dinner tomorrow and we'll enjoy dinner." He glanced at her half-finished pancakes. "Slowly."  
  
The next day, Catherine and Lindsey were making chocolate chip cookies to go with the pizza and ice cream. "You know, we'll probably be really sick after eating all of this." Lindsey surveyed their stash of food.  
"Nah. We're young. We'll bounce back." Catherine grinned at her daughter.  
"I'm young." Lindsey folded her arms.  
"And I'm what, Father Time?"  
"No, you're old." Lindsey grinned cheekily.  
"Hey, watch it. I brought you into this world and I can take you out." Catherine tickled her daughter.  
"Mommy stooooooooooop." Lindsey giggled uncontrollably.  
"Okay." Catherine grinned. "But only if you admit I'm still young."  
"You're still young." Lindsey replied obligingly. "Are you still young enough to get married?" Lindsey switched the subject abruptly.  
"Married?" Catherine was caught off guard.  
"Yeah. You know that Grissom loves you. And you love him." Lindsey folded her arms. "We ten-year-olds are a lot more perceptive than we look, you know."  
"Maybe you should be a CSI, you just don't miss anything, do you?" Catherine was caught.  
"Well?"  
"Lindsey, I love Grissom very much. As a friend. And I don't want you to play Cupid at dinner tonight, okay?"  
"Okay." Lindsey shook her mom's hand. The doorbell rang.  
"You wanna answer it?" Catherine sent Lindsey running to the door. She opened the door.  
"Grissom!" She shrieked happily.  
"Hey Lindsey." Grissom picked Lindsey up and twirled her around. Though Grissom was not normally an affectionate person, he was always very affectionate towards Lindsey. "Hey Cath." He held out some flowers. "Since you're providing dinner, I thought I'd bring flowers."  
"Thank you." Catherine smiled and filled a vase with water. She set the flowers in the vase and placed it on the hall table. "Shall we go find the Scrabble board?"  
  
"So, you can cook?" Sara rolled her neck, trying to loosen it up.  
"I'm a regular Martha Stewart."  
"You mean, without the being in jail?" Sara grinned.  
"Yeah. Minus the being in jail." Nick smiled wryly and served up the pasta with lemon pesto onto Sara's plate. He added carrots with rosemary then handed her a plate of salad. "Now, your first lesson on eating slowly." Nick smirked at Sara. "Place food on fork." He demonstrated with a carrot. "Open mouth and place food inside mouth. Now, here comes the important step. Take time to chew, and then swallow. Repeat this process as often as necessary to complete your meal. Occasionally," he held up a finger, "you can even drink." He took a sip of wine to prove his point.  
"Very clever Stokes." Sara lifted an eyebrow.  
"Now you try." Nick watched as Sara indelicately speared a carrot, popped it into her mouth, slid it off the fork, chewed two or three times, then swallowed. "Good?" She watched Nick's expression of horror. "Oh Lord are your manners terrible." Nick got up. "Okay." He took her hand. "Put the food on your fork." He held his hand over hers, causing an electric tingle to run up Sara's spine. "Next, lift your fork to your mouth." He stood right behind her, his chest creating a sense of warmth at her back. "And chew." Sara chewed obligingly before swallowing her food. "Good." Nick still had her hand in his as she set her fork down. "Uh, Nick, you're sorta close to me." Sara observed.  
"Oh, sorry." Nick started to move away, but Sara grabbed his hand.  
"I didn't say I didn't like it." She turned around and pulled Nick's mouth against hers.  
  
"Okay Lindsey, which word should we use?" Grissom turned to the blonde at his left.  
Lindsey stared at the board and bit her lip. She was plotting a strategy. "This one." She decided firmly.  
"Criminal." Catherine read. "Very good, you got a seven letter word- bonus." Catherine dutifully recorded the score and allowed Lindsey to take more letters.  
"Can we have the cookies now?" Lindsey whined.  
"Okay, why don't you bring them in?" Catherine smiled at her daughter. Lindsey jumped up and ran into the kitchen. Moments later she returned with a big plate of chocolate chip cookies.  
"Mommy and I made them." She handed one to Grissom proudly.  
Grissom took a bite. "They're very good." He smiled in his fatherly way at Lindsey. "Shall we go back to creaming your mom at Scrabble?"  
  
A few hours later, Lindsey rested on the couch, her pale blonde hair spread in a halo. "She's tired." Grissom observed.  
"Now I know how you got to be the boss." Catherine quipped. Grissom sent her a withering look and then lifted Lindsey. He took Lindsey into her own bedroom and set her down gently on the cover. Catherine appeared at his side. "She really loves you." Catherine whispered.  
"Well, I really love her mom." Grissom couldn't believe he'd just said that.  
"You mean that?" Catherine asked.  
"Do you even have to ask?" Grissom turned around.  
"Well then come on, Lindsey's not the only one with a bed!" 


	2. Rock Me Right

A/N Uh...more good stuff (yay!) again, n/s g/c and uh....I guess I'll throw in some twists or something in the next chapter. This leads up to it. I own none of these characters, you know the drill. Someone's life will change forever. Anywhich, enjoy, my lovely fans. And don't forget to comment. And happy birthday to me in 4 days. Um, "mad props" to Susan Tedeschi for the chapter title and her fabulous CD (this is not a shameless plug, but this is the CD I wanna have on when I have my first time) Also, I may interrupt at random points with commentary, but probs not. Don't shoot me, please.  
  
Chapter Two: Rock Me Right  
  
Nick pushed his tongue against Sara's mouth and she obligingly let him in. "Sara, Sara, Sara..." He moaned as she ran her hands through Nick's hair.  
"Nick." She replied, not breaking the kiss.  
"Wait."  
That one word stopped the moment of passion. Sara pulled away. "Wait?" She asked incredulously.  
"I didn't mean – Sara, we need to talk."  
Sara didn't want to talk. She wanted Nick. "What." She replied in frustration.  
"Sara, are you sure you wanna – you know, do this?"  
"Nick, I have wanted this since the day I met you."  
"You have?" Nick's eyes shone brightly.  
"Yes. Look, I may have had feelings for Grissom, but what I really wanted was right in front of me this whole time. You're what I want." Sara looked into his eyes.  
"You're sure, cause this is kind of gonna change our relationship."  
"Nick, we're best friends. We'll get through it. Now shut up and kiss me."  
Nick obliged and brought his mouth to Sara's again. He resisted the urge to shove the plates off of his bar-style counter and take Sara right there. So instead, he lifted her bodily and carried her to his bedroom. Sara hurriedly undid the buttons, kissing his chest as she went and then she unbuckled his pants.  
Nick was making quick work of her clothes too. Her tank top flew across the room, followed by her boot-cut jeans. Deftly he removed her bra.  
  
"We're gonna do this?" He checked one more time.  
"Yes." Sara cast off his pants, leaving him in his boxers.  
"Shouldn't we have protection?"  
"I'm on the pill." Sara was getting frustrated.  
"Music." Nick found the remote control to his CD player and turned it on. The song that was on was Susan Tedeschi's 'Rock Me Right'.  
Nick and Sara skipped foreplay entirely. They wanted each other so badly. There was lust and animal passion in Nick's eyes. Nick brought Sara to the brink and she grabbed his shoulders chanting his name over and over.  
As there was a shock of heat through her stomach, Sara screamed Nick's name for all his neighbors to hear. Nick, in return panted Sara's name until he fell against her, their passion known and felt.  
  
(Yes, I know I suck for interrupting, but deal with it. Yay for Nick and Sara hooking up!)  
  
Catherine and Grissom, in stark contrast to Nick and Sara were quiet. Mindful of Lindsey in the other room, since Catherine didn't want her ten- year-old daughter to wake up to the sound of her mother in heat. "Gil." She whispered.  
"Cath." He closed his eyes and kissed her neck. Catherine writhed under him, arching her back and grabbing onto his neck. She breathed harder and harder, trying not to scream with pleasure. So perfectly in sync for years, they were no different as they made love. Catherine and Grissom climaxed together and then lay back.  
"Wow." Grissom whispered.  
"Wow." Catherine nodded.  
"Mommy?" There was a knock and Catherine's door. Grissom's eyes widened before he disappeared under the bedcovers.  
"Come in sweetie."  
"There's a monster in my room." Lindsey's mouth was set firmly. "I heard him panting."  
Catherine heard a gasp from beneath the covers. "Well, why don't I check?" Catherine sat up. "I'll come check in a minute, I just need to get my monster-chasing stick." Catherine hugged her daughter and sent her off to her room.  
Grissom slid out of the covers. "That was close." He whispered.  
"You have to go." Catherine was frantic. "I'll see you tomorrow at work. Just, Lindsey can't know." Grissom nodded and they both got up. Catherine threw on a nightgown and padded into Lindsey's room. Fortunately, Catherine's room had been dark and Lindsey hadn't seen the clothes, but it was a close call.  
Too close. 


	3. Deal With It

A/N do I actually have to say this every single time? I think we can all agree that I don't own or profit from any of these characters, they belong to the fabulous people (the amazingly hot George Eads, namely) that play them and the fabulous people that created them. So basically, I don't know when I'm gonna finish this. Send me feedback on what you'd like to see happen and stuff. Uh, peeps deal with repercussions.  
  
Chapter Tres: Deal With It  
  
Catherine had been peacefully sleeping, stretching in a very catlike manner as she thought of how Grissom had kissed her and made her feel loved and wanted. Her back arched as she remembered the wonderful feeling of him.  
And then it hit her.  
Catherine sat bolt upright and racked her brain. Oh no, oh no, oh no! Her brain screamed. She slid out of bed and into the bathroom. She opened a little pink box in a cabinet too high for Lindsey to reach. There was her diaphragm, showing no signs of having been used recently. And Grissom definitely didn't carry condoms in his wallet, Catherine knew that. She ran over the night's events in her head. Grissom had come over for Christmas, they'd played Scrabble with Lindsey, they'd made love, and Gil had left.  
In that instant, Catherine knew she was pregnant.  
  
The next morning, Nick woke up with Sara's arm around him. She was staring at him carefully. Nick, still groggy and confused, sat up. "Did we...?" He trailed off.  
"Yeah." Sara nodded heavily.  
"Did we...?"  
"Yes Nick, we used protection."  
"Was I...?"  
Sara tossed him a glare before her mouth softened into a smile. "You were very good."  
"Were we?"  
"Sober." It was almost sweet the way Sara knew what Nick was going to say before he even finished his sentences.  
"Did you...?"  
"Yes, I enjoyed it." She confirmed. Nick stopped asking questions. They were silent for what seemed like an eternity and a half.  
"Were you thinking about..." Sara let him finish this one. "Were you thinking about Grissom?"  
Sara shook her head. "I don't even remember what I was thinking. However, I do remember screaming "oh Nicky" repeatedly.  
Nick smiled fondly. "Now that I remember." He looked at her. "So..."  
"We definitely need to talk." Sara's look was grim.  
  
Sara and Nick sat at Nick's counter, staring at each other wordlessly.  
Finally Sara spoke. "On the plus side, that was probably the best sex I've ever had."  
Nick caught sight of his back in a mirror. "Evidently." He smiled, seeing the long red fingernail marks Sara had left.  
Sara stared at him for a few more minutes. "Do you regret it?" She asked quietly.  
Nick didn't answer right away. But when he did answer, he spoke confidently and without a trace of doubt. "Not at all."  
  
{Two weeks pass. Assume that Nick and Sara have hooked up. They have told no one. Grissom and Catherine are not an item. Grissom does not know that Catherine is pregnant with his kid. Yay for plot twists.}  
  
Grissom sat in his office, looking over case files. "Gris." A voice caused Grissom's head to snap up.  
"Catherine." He said softly. He hadn't called her Cath since the night they made love. "Do you need something?" He would have given her all the stars and the universe beyond if she asked.  
"We need to talk." She closed his door and sat in a chair opposite him. Grissom almost knew what was coming.  
"What is it?"  
"Christmas, Christmas night, when we...Anyway, we didn't..." She cleared her throat. "I didn't put my diaphragm in, I'm not on birth control, and you didn't use a condom." She looked down.  
Grissom understood. "You're pregnant." He said simply.  
"Not just pregnant." Catherine finally looked him in the eye.  
"Pregnant with twins."  
  
Nick and Sara had been assigned a case together again. They liked this. They didn't allow their relationship to interfere with work, lest somebody notice. They worked well together.  
Sara tossed a case file on Grissom's desk. "Solved." She informed him.  
"Good." As Sara turned to leave, Grissom stopped her. "Sara, I need advice."  
Sara just about had a heart attack. Grissom needing advice? She thought. Now there's a new one. Just when you think you know somebody... "What is it?" She sat down in the very chair Catherine had.  
"I was, uh, working on this case. Guy slept with a woman, got her pregnant with twins, then left her. They worked together and she just couldn't look him in the eye. What should he have done? I thought he should've married her and they should've had the kid, but she already had a kid from a previous marriage."  
It wasn't for nothing was Sara known as one of the most brilliant people on the CSI squad.  
She smiled humorlessly. "You got Catherine pregnant."  
"No!" Grissom objected. But Sara didn't let up.  
"You slept with her. Was Lindsey in the house?"  
"Yes but –"  
"Oh my God. Grissom, I can't believe this."  
"Well, what should I do?" For the first time since Sara had met him, Grissom looked helpless.  
"Do you know the kind of emotional trauma that could cause Lindsey if she found out?" Sara continued her tirade. "A ten-year-old, finding her mother in bed with a guy she sees as her uncle?"  
"Sara." Grissom spoke loudly. "Be reasonable. It happened. Now what do I do?"  
"Just what you said Gris. But with a twist." Sara folded her arms.  
"What's the twist."  
"Do you wanna marry her?"  
  
A/N so, sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger, but I have to. I want to find out what people think about what should happen with Grissom and Catherine and also, Nick and Sara (yay for the two coolest people on that show hooking up) so I WANT FEEDBACK. COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT. Until next time, This is LowriderAngel, signing off. 


	4. Surprise, Surprise

A/N I don't profit from them. Expect this chapter to be pretty serious. Though, there may be something fun at the end. ::winkwink:: Also, I think it'd be pretty redundant to credit Shakespeare for the chapter title. And the last part of this chapter was partially taken from Will and Grace and Gilmore Girls.  
I haven't done dedications before, but this time I will do a very mysterious one to my muse and inspiration, my best friends, and of course, George Eads, for being so fabulously hot. And, of course, I dedicate this to myself, because I'm too cool for school. And also, happy birthday to me in 3 days, 5 hours 4 and 25 seconds.  
  
Chapter Four: To Be or Not To Be  
  
"Do you want to marry her?" Sara repeated.  
"I...I...I think I do." Grissom stuttered. "I mean, I love her. I've loved her for a long time."  
Sara couldn't help it as bitterness rose in her chest. "So all those times you sent me flowers, all the times you led me on, you loved Catherine." She folded her arms.  
"I, well, no. I mean, I've loved her for a long time, I've only been in love with her for a little while. I was in love with you."  
"How long have you been in love with Catherine? How long have you been leading me on?" Sara stood up.  
"Sara –" Grissom started.  
"No, tell me." Sara smiled coldly. "How long have you been in love with Catherine?"  
Grissom sighed. "A year. Since the explosion."  
Sara just about lost it. "So that's why you didn't want to go out with me?"  
"Yes." Sara had never seen Grissom as an intimidated, shy man before, but she looked like she was about to rip his head off and Grissom was scared.  
"Grissom, I swear to God, if you weren't the father of Catherine's kid, I'd kill you right now." Sara stormed out of Grissom's office and right into Nick's arms.  
"Whoa, whoa, Sara." He held her tight. "What's going on?"  
Sara shook her head and wiped tears from her eyes. "Come on, I'll explain it when we get home." She burst back into the office.  
"I'm taking the night off." She informed Grissom. "Nick's taking me home." She added, almost as an afterthought.  
"Fine." Grissom sat at his desk, acting as if they hadn't argued.  
  
Sara sat on her couch next to Nick. "Hey, Sara." Nick put his hand under her chin. "What was that about?"  
"I hate Grissom." Sara shook Nick off. She buried her face in Nick's chest and cried.  
"Oh Sara." Nick held her tight, his Texas accent comforting her. "Sara, Sara, I'll protect you."  
"Nick." Sara wept. "I need you." She lay in his arms for the night where they fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Sara woke up to the smell of French toast. She was feeling better, flirty even, and so she wrapped her arms around Nick's waist. "Hey handsome." She whispered.  
"Hey gorgeous." He tossed back.  
"Rrowr." Sara purred. Nick moved the French toast onto the plates, turned off the burner, and turned to Sara.  
He backed her up so that she was leaning against the wall and then he placed hands on either side of her. "I'll give you something to purr about." He ducked down the teeniest bit and placed a kiss full of promises and seduction against Sara's lips. "I'm gonna keep you here forever." He breathed.  
"Only if you can catch me!" Sara ducked under Nick's arms and ran, screeching as Nick chased after her.  
  
They ended up in Nick's bedroom with Sara flat on her back, Nick planting kiss after kiss on her throat. All week she'd been wearing turtleneck tank tops to hide the hickeys that Nick was giving her. "Sara." He moaned.  
"Nick." She felt passion rising inside her.  
"Sara, Sara..." He murmured over her lips.  
Sara nuzzled into Nick's neck, knowing the way it drove him wild. And then he said the only thing that could've stopped the passion filling Sara's body.  
"Oh Sara, marry me!" 


	5. Question Mark

A/N Alright, Alright, I admit it, they're not mine and I don't make any money off of 'em. I wish I did, but alas, life is tough. So, happy birthday to me in 1 day, 2 hours, 27 minutes and 35 seconds. This next part is taken from Gilmore Girls, the last chapter was taken from Will and Grace. (partially.) I admit, crediting Shakespeare for last chap's title would have been weird because I highly doubt old Bill came up with the phrase 'surprise, surprise.' Originally the title of that chapter was 'to be or not to be' in a reference to Catherine's baby, but I ended up changing it, due to NICK'S PROPOSAL. (I just love writing these stories. I get to do aaaaaaanything I want!) So, that should clarify. So uh, onward and upwards to chapter five!  
  
Chapter Five: Question Mark  
  
Grissom stared at his desk. There was nothing on it, Catherine had cleaned it off a month ago and he hadn't allowed it to get dirty since. Finally, he couldn't handle it. He grabbed case files, papers, coffee cups, and magazines and cluttered the desk as best he could. Catherine was everywhere. Gil stared at the Styrofoam coffee cups. Those were from the day that he and Catherine had discussed the Ramsey-stripper case. One of the cups even said 'Cath's'. The cup had been his. Angrily Grissom shoved the coffee cups into the garbage can. How can she do this to me? He yelled at himself. How can she drive me crazy? Grissom knew the answer to that one. You're the one who slept with her. His mind retorted.  
Grissom reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a little blue velvet heart-shaped box. Inside was a diamond ring that glittered more than all of the Queen's jewels of England. He turned it over in his hands. He sighed and stared at it for five more minutes, at least. Finally he made up his mind. He stuck the ring back in his pocket, cleared off his desk, and shut off the light. He had to go find Catherine.  
  
Sara stopped, her face devoid of the signs of pleasure that had coursed it a moment ago. Nick was still breathing hard, leaned over her athletic but still full frame.  
"What?" She whispered.  
"Marry me." He looked her in the eye. "The whole nine yards. The dress, the family, the church, the wedding reception, everything. Marry me."  
Sara wriggled out from under Nick. "This isn't how it's supposed to be." She stared at him listlessly. There's supposed to be a thousand red roses and there's supposed to be music and candles. It's supposed to be romantic." Sara never thought of herself as a hopeless romantic, but somehow, a proposal during sex didn't feel right. Her big brown eyes filled with tears. "Is there even a ring, Nick?"  
Nick's chest heaved. "Not yet."  
Sara just stared up at him.  
  
Catherine wouldn't cry. Not in front of Lindsey. Catherine also wouldn't tell Lindsey that she was going to be a big sister. Twice.  
She dry heaved over the kitchen sink four times before she plastered on her best smile to go see who was at the door. She opened it, preparing to greet Warrick, who had agreed to take Lindsey for the afternoon, with a big smile.  
It was Grissom.  
The smile fell off of Catherine's face. "Oh." She swallowed. "Come in."  
"Thank you." Grissom looked stiff and even more unsmiling than usual.  
  
"Would you like a drink?" Catherine asked, coolly detached. "We don't have any beer." She said, a cruel smile curving at her lips. "No alcohol for me for nine months."  
"Nothing. I just stopped by to ask something of you." Grissom bit his lip.  
"What?" Catherine was incredulous that the man who had gotten her pregnant with not one but two babies, was asking her to do something for him.  
Grissom nervously reached into his coat pocket. "I'm not even sure how to do this." He shook his head. "Look, I know that you probably don't want to have anything to do with me right now, but I want to take responsibility for our kids. I want to help them grow up in a stable environment."  
Catherine actually laughed at this. "You, stable environment? Grissom, you are one of the least stable people I know."  
"That's not the point. The point is, I want to be a good father to our kids. I want to give them a good home."  
Catherine turned away from him. "Stop saying 'our kids', Gil."  
Grissom sucked in a deep breath and then bit the bullet.  
"Catherine, I want to marry you."  
  
Sara had her own walk. She walked as though she were still a tall, awkward teenager. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and walked stridently, like she always had somewhere to be.  
Currently, that somewhere was the break room. Catherine had said to meet her there. Had some important news. Sara turned the corner to the break room and shoved open the door. "Okay Catherine –" She stopped dead.  
There were at least fifty to a hundred candles lining every inch of the break room with rose petals strewn all over the floor and table. There were the thousand roses Sara wanted, all pluming from several giant glass vases. Nick was bent on one knee, holding out the most brilliant piece of jewelry that Sara had ever seen. It sparkled against the soft glow of the candles and shined even against Nick's million-watt smile.  
Sara stood openmouthed, not being able to believe what was in front of her.  
"Sara Sidle." Nick stood, closing the distance between the two of them. "Christmas Eve, I was given the best gift I could have gotten. I was given the love of the perfect woman for me. And I stand before her, today, asking her to marry me, to let me spend the rest of my life making her the happiest woman alive. Sara, will you marry me?"  
Sara blinked, still comprehending what had just transpired. Then she gave her answer.  
  
SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFHANGER. But I have to keep you people coming back. Sooooooo, does she say yes??????????? Find out tomorrow, but then I go on hiatus the day after, so I promise to write an extra-long chapter. What should happen between Gris and Cath? Wedding bells? DIVORCE HEARINGS? (ha ha, pun on the hearing, since Gris is losing him.) Actually, I like Grissom a lot, so, nay to him being all shot down and deaf. One of those things will not happen. Both of them may not, but one of them WILL not. Anyway, happy reading. Your faithful Anna. 


	6. She answers

A/N This chappie is all of three words because I'm going fake camping tomorrow and it's my birthday, so I am just relaying the necessary info. More will be written when I get back.  
  
"Yes." Sara said. 


	7. I Thank You

A/N So, I've decided to update again! (yay for me having had a birthday and being a whole year older. I have decided that all my chappie titles will now come from awesome songs that I think rock the world. Let's recap, shall we? Nick and Sara hooked up, Nick proposed. Sara said yes. Cath and Gris also were of hookupage, although of the one-night-stand variety, though later we found out Catherine was pregnant. Grissom freaked when he found out, thought about it, and asked Catherine to marry him. We have yet to answer his question. That will happen in this chapter. Other things you will see in this chapter: An appearance by an original character (hint hint, there's a reason Gris freaked out about Cath having TWINS) Oh yeah, cath is having twins. So, let's cut to the chase, I don't own CSI, never did, never will, have no delusions about that one. All characters belong to CBS/Star Alliance and Anthony Zuiker. I make no profit from this story or any others, all I get is the enjoyment of being able to have my dose of CSI more than once a week.  
NOW. OFF WITH YOUR HEAD AND ON WITH THE GOOD STUFF.  
  
Chapter 7: I Thank You (credit goes to Sam and Dave for this one)  
  
As soon as Sara spoke those words, warmth flowed over her body. She knew she'd made the right decision. She could see herself spending the rest of her life with Nick and having kids with him. There was nothing more that Sara could want. And he'd done it, just the way she wanted. Flowers and candles and roses, the whole nine yards. "Yes." She repeated, tears forming in her eyes. "Yes I'll marry you!" Nick stood up and wrapped his arms around Sara, spinning her in a circle. Gently, he set her down and then slipped the ring on her finger.  
"What say we go tell everybody?" Nick whispered.  
Sara laughed and pointed to outside the break room where Catherine, Greg, Warrick, Jaqui, and Brass had gathered. "I think they know."  
"Well, what say we confirm. I can't wait to brag to everybody that I got me a wife. I got Sara Sidle, even better."  
"When I marry, you think I'm gonna be plain old Sara Sidle. I'm gonna carry your name too, baby. I'll change it to Sara Sidle-Stokes. I'm proud to be marrying you and I'll let everyone know it."  
"What's going on in here?" Grissom made his way through the crowd. He stopped short when he saw Sara. "Oh." He glanced at Nick.  
Sara and Nick stepped out of the break room.  
"So?" Catherine raised her eyebrows. "Nicky, what'd she say?"  
"I said yes!" Sara proudly showed off the ring.  
"Congratulations." Grissom smiled warmly. "But, we have work to do."  
Sara nodded and they all got back to work.  
  
Grissom stared at the ceiling of his office, rubbing the back of his neck. The door opened and in walked Catherine.  
"Hi." He sat up and took a deep breath. "You wanted to talk?"  
Catherine nodded and sat. "Look, Gil. It's not that I don't love you."  
"But you don't want to marry me." He said flatly.  
"No. That's not it either." She smiled humorlessly at his impatience. "I'm just afraid you're marrying me for the wrong reasons and that's not a healthy environment for kids to grow up in. If you're marrying me because I'm pregnant, don't. I don't want pity. I don't even know if I'm going to have the baby."  
That knocked the wind out of Grissom. He choked. "Not going to have the baby?"  
"Grissom, I can't raise three kids on my own, and I won't marry you if you're marrying me because we're having kids." Catherine was firm.  
"Catherine, the night I slept with you, I told you I loved you. That hasn't changed. I still love you, and I guess your getting pregnant was the sign I needed. It gave me a push in the right direction. You're the only woman who can figure me out whether I want you to or not. I'm not going down without a fight. I'm asking you to marry me because I want to marry you, kids or no."  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes Catherine. If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't do this."  
"Then I accept. I'll marry you."  
"Just one question, why have you been so freaked out about having kids? It's not like you're a fifteen year old boy."  
Just then there was a crackle and Grissom's secretary's voice came over the line. "Mr. Grissom, Julia's here to see you."  
Grissom leaned over and pressed the talk button. "Send her in please."  
"Wait a minute Gil, we're not done talking." Catherine stood.  
"Cath, believe me. You want to meet Julie."  
She stared as a twentysomething girl wearing a pleated black miniskirt and a black top with a big pink 'J' sprawled across the front strolled into the room. Her sleek black shoes and black leather purse screamed 'I miss New York.' The girl had money though. Her dark chestnut hair was let in loose waves around her face, and her makeup was expertly done. Catherine couldn't figure out why this girl was here. "Hi." She held out her hand. "I'm Julia."  
"Hi Julia." Catherine shook her hand. "Gil?"  
"Julia, this is Catherine Willows, my fiancée. Catherine, this is Julia Grissom, my daughter." 


	8. My Girl

A/N la la la, I continue to write and stuff. Not mine, whatevs. Therefore, read on.  
  
Chapter octo: My Girl (no duh, Smokey Robinson, Motown, if you don't know this one, I sneer at you.)  
  
Catherine's eyes widened and her jaw went slightly slack, but to her credit, her mouth didn't actually open.  
"You're marrying dad?" Julia stared at Catherine.  
"You're his daughter?" The words finally flew out of Catherine's mouth. She quickly covered her mouth. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong."  
"No, it's fine. He didn't know until about two years ago. My husband found out who my dad was for our wedding." Julia smiled warmly. "Well, it's about time dad found someone. He's a real catch, you know." Julia winked. "Anyway, dad, Jack just wanted to thank you for the crib you got Elizabeth. She loves it."  
"Great. Girls are so hard to shop for." He quipped.  
"Hey!" Both Julia and Catherine whacked him on the arm.  
"Ow!" Grissom rubbed his arms and laughed. The two women laughed, loosening the tension.  
"Dad, Ms. Willows, why don't we go out for coffee?" Julia offered.  
  
The three went to the diner just down the street and found a table. "So, Julia, tell me about Elizabeth. How's she doing?" He turned to Catherine. "Elizabeth is Julia's daughter."  
"I guessed." Catherine smiled.  
"Liz is great." Julia took a bite of her hamburger. "She said her first word!"  
"That's exciting. What was it?"  
"Girl. She was pointing to herself when she said it. It was adorable."  
"I'll bet it was. Hey Cath, what was Lindsey's first word?"  
"You have a daughter, Ms. Willows?" Julia raised her eyebrows.  
"Catherine, please. Her name is Lindsey. Her first word was 'no.' Lindsey heard me and Eddie 'talking' a lot. Eddie was my ex-husband. We fought a lot before we got divorced." She explained to Julia.  
"That sucks." Julia said sympathetically. "So, you guys are going to get married, huh? That's great. You must be very special Catherine. Dad's pretty shy around women. What made him do it?"  
Catherine and Grissom exchanged a glance. Finally Catherine bit the bullet. "I'm pregnant with twins."  
"Twins?" Julia choked on her water. "That's great. Elizabeth will have some companionship."  
"Huh?" Grissom knew very well that his daughter lived in Seattle, which was a very long time to drive for a play date.  
"Jack wants to move to Vegas. He wants Elizabeth to grow up with her whole family and he wants someone to watch out for me." She made a face.  
"What?" Grissom's head whipped around. "Is Jack leaving you? Why does he need somebody to watch out for you?"  
It was Julia's turn to look uncomfortable. "Well, since Jack's parents live in Carlton which is only a ten-minute drive out of Vegas, and you live here, he wants to move here."  
"You didn't answer my question." Grissom returned sharply. "What's going on Julie?"  
"Jack's sick. He's got a brain tumor. The operation is so risky, there's a ninety-seven percent chance of failure and if they don't remove it he'll die. Jack's always wanted to live in Vegas, so I said that we ought to do it now." Julia's eyes filled with tears. "I can't believe Lizzie is going to grow up without her dad."  
"Oh my God, Julia, that's terrible." Grissom wrapped his arms around Julia. "What are you going to do?"  
"Jack thinks we should go for the operation, since it seems hopeless anyway. And one of the best doctors in this field lives right outside of Vegas, so..." She trailed off. "I guess you'll be seeing a lot more of your favorite daughter."  
"Oh Julia, if you need anything, just tell me, okay?" Grissom took his daughter's hand  
"What are we going to do?" Julia seemed hopeless. 


	9. The Hustle

A/N Okay, I'm gonna speed things up a little bit. Since Julia is not a central character, though she is important, I am going to slightly belittle her husbands operation by going over it quickly and then moving right along on the timeline so that we can keep this sucker moving. Nick and Sara get married eventually, we'll be moving right along in this chapter. I don't own CSI, never did, never will, yada, yada, yada... enjoy the reading.  
  
Chapter Nine: The Hustle (Van McCoy, I'm only making this the title since they play it at one of the weddings and I can't think of a better song name right now, considering that its like, midnight.)  
  
Julia, Grissom, and Catherine sat in the waiting room, Catherine staring at Grissom and Julia, pitying Grissom for ever having to watch his daughter go through this and pitying Julia for ever having to watch her husband die. Julia gripped her father's hand, waiting for the nurse to come out of the operating room and tell her one way or another. Grissom stared blankly at the operating room doors, praying that the nurse came out with good news. After what seemed like six or seven eternities, a blonde nurse came out. "Mrs. Grissom-Anderson?" Julia stood up.  
"I'm Mrs. Grissom-Anderson." Her voice broke as she said 'Anderson.' "How is he?" Grissom held her hand, giving her support.  
"Mr. Anderson was very lucky. He made it through the operation and doctors expect full recovery with no foreseeable problems." The nurse smiled as Julia sagged into her father's arms with great relief.  
"Dad he made it!" Julia hugged him tight. "Lizzie's going to grow up with her dad after all! Oh thank God." Catherine hung back, not wanting to interrupt this family moment. Julia wouldn't hear of it. "Catherine, you're practically going to be my mother, come join us."  
Catherine shared Julia's joy. "This is wonderful. I'm sure Jack pulled through for you and Elizabeth." Julia fell to one of the badly upholstered seats.  
"Oh thank God, he's alive."  
  
Grissom and Catherine stood before a priest, their friends and family lined up in the pews, Jack looking frail, but alive, with them. "Do you, Gil Grissom, take this woman, Catherine Willows, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse?"  
Grissom took Catherine's hand. "I do."  
"And do you, Catherine Willows, take this man, Gil Grissom, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse?"  
"I do." Catherine grinned widely.  
"Then I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Catherine's lips met with Grissom's, and the entire crowd cheered.  
  
Seven months later   
  
"You're fine." Grissom held his wife's hand as she pushed their twins out.  
"AUUUUUUUUUGH!" Catherine screamed, crushing Grissom's hand. She heard a baby cry and she sagged in relief. "Gil, what is it?" She inquired.  
"It's a girl." He stared wondrously at the daughter he helped create. Catherine panted as the second baby pushed its way out.  
The second baby was out in another hour and a half, fairly short for labor, and Catherine was fast asleep, her son and daughter right next to her. "Look at them, Cath." Grissom stroked his sleeping wife's head. "Look at them so peaceful. This is what life is about."  
  
A/N: note the fast pace. Moving right along, moving right along. Next section is Nick and Sara, wedding bells and so forth. Anyway, onward and upward.  
  
A year later   
  
Grissom and Catherine each held a tiny baby in their hands, cheering as Nick and Sara sealed their union with a kiss. The girl, Amanda, screamed her delight with plenty of giggles while the boy, Nick, was a little more stoic, though he smiled brightly. "Hi baby." Sara cooed, gorgeous in a brilliant white wedding gown with a train nearly five feet long. "How is my little Mandy? And little Nicky?"  
"I'm fine." Nick whispered in her ear.  
Her mouth twisted into an appreciative smile at her husband's – her husband's! – joke. "You know very well which Nicky I'm talking about." She flashed her husband a grin. The CSIs all sat at one table, admiring the couple and their happy smiles. Warrick hugged Nick.  
"Man, this is great. I guess this means I gotta find me a CSI to marry so we'll all have little CSI kids." He glanced slyly at Dana, a CSI from swing shift.  
"Oh no! Not yet mister!" Dana grinned playfully.  
Sara and Nick cut the cake to loud cheers and gave each other a quick kiss again. "To happiness." Sara said as she sliced the first piece of cake.  
"To happiness!" The crowd replied.  
And happy they were.  
  
A/N: so maybe I'll write an epilogue, depends on what you guys think. Comment, comment, comment! I think maybe I'll try writing a grissom/sara next. Who knows? Anyway, I encourage you all to read my other CSI fanfic (same pairings as this one) which I promise to update soon! Later! 


End file.
